


Let's Fall In Love

by Serendipity (jenjaemrens)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AtsuHina, Atsumu is amazing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Shoyo is slow but he gets there, not much mention of anyone other than atsuhina, past kagehina - Freeform, slowly falling in love, the angst isn't much tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/Serendipity
Summary: “...Even when you know-”“That there is someone else? Yes. I believe we have capabilities of falling over and over again. And this time when you fall Shoyo I want you to fall for me. So yes.”Miya Atsumu is in love with Hinata Shoyo who is still stuck somewhere in the past.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Past Hinata Shouyo/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 21
Kudos: 275





	Let's Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> hello I am coming back with an actual Atsuhina piece wow. This is the product of me forcing myself to write this because recently I felt as if I've been losing things that I loved to do. Reading, watching animes and writing. Yes, I was not about to go down this hole again so for the first time i wrote this when i actually don't have any exams! Whoop! I apologise in advance for this horrible writing. Sorry.  
> As usual the author warns the readers that her grammar is terrible and to please ignore the errors. I am severely lacking sleep (it's 9 am and I haven't slept yet).  
> Hope yall enjoy this crap! And if you do please leave kudos and comments!  
> ALSO IMPORTANT THING!! This fic was highly inspired by this beautiful and painful [fanart](https://twitter.com/nyanayuki/status/1259508045668708353) . Please just see how stunning it is and how talented the artist is! Thank you so much for the inspiration!

Shoyo didn’t expect Atsumu would have feelings for him. It wasn't as if he was insecure or thought low of himself (no, he passed that stage ages ago), but it was just because it was Miya Atsumu who had feelings for him.

Miya Atsumu, who is one of the best volleyball players in Japan. Miya Atsumu, who is beautiful and has thousands of people completely charmed.

"What?"

"I like you. Will you go out with me?"

"But..I...I don't ge-"

Atsumu had only smiled when he saw how Shoyo was so flabbergasted and stuttering. 

"You don't have to like me very much. Just keep your heart open for me. Let's get to know each other more."

And Shoyo found it hard to say no to the hopeful and beautiful smile of Miya Atsumu.

* * *

Shoyo clearly remembers meeting Miya Atsumu for the first time. He was only 16 and he was at nationals. 

And Miya Atsumu had made snide comments about his skills. Not directly because it wasn't Atsumu's style to insult someone directly to their face. He was the kind of person who would smile at you and compliment you, which truly was more of an insult than a compliment. 

Shoyo barely remembers him after that. He was too focused on the match. Too busy trying to stop the other twin while scoring and defending. He didn't think about the words that were subtly said about him before the match. It didn't matter. He was always underestimated. He was always looked down upon. 

Even after Karasuno had won the match and Atsumu had called out to him.

Shoyo was exhausted.

He didn't think much about the words. He was too young to be worrying or thinking about something so far in the future.

He already had a setter. He had Kageyama. And that was enough for Shoyo.

* * *

Dating Miya Atsumu, Shoyo thought, was not so different from not dating him.

He still told Shoyo terrible jokes and set the perfect toss for him. 

He did everything he usually did but...there were more.

More in the ways of how his hand would linger in Shoyo's hair when he would pat him after a good spike. How he would wait for Shoyo to change and then walk him home. How he would buy him food, or hug him at times, or kiss him. 

It would make him fluster.

Especially the kissing because turns out Atsumu is really good at kissing. Shoyo liked how Atsumu would gently push him up against something and run his hands down Shoyo's body as he kissed him. He liked how Atsumu would nip at his lips and how he tasted. 

He likes it very much when Atsumu would start kissing his jaw and then slowly move down to his neck.

Yes, Shoyo liked it very much.

But Shoyo wasn't sure that he liked Atsumu. 

Not when he was pretty much still in love with someone else.

* * *

Shoyo Shoyo fell in love when he was 17. 

Actually, it was likely that he fell in love when he was 16 but it took him a year to realise that he was in love with someone. He was in love with Kageyama Tobio.

Kageyama was horrible. He was mean, rude, and would continuously argue with Shoyo. It's not like he was that handsome either.

But Kageyama was the person who made Shoyo fly. He made Shoyo strong. He was the one who would always stay back with him after everyone left the club and then walk home with him. 

Kageyama is Shoyo's first love. Shoyo didn't know what to expect from love. He didn't think it would be Kageyama but there he was. 

He made him happy.

And that's what love is supposed to be about. Finding the one whose smile means the world to you. Whose happiness is the most precious. 

Love like this is told in stories and meant to last forever where they live happily ever after.

Then why did they fall apart?

They say you never really forget your first love. 

Shoyo wonders if he is cursed to the fate of being in love with Kageyama Tobio for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Tell me more about your family."

"My family?"

"Hmm."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

Atsumu would ask him about a lot of things. His middle school, his friends from middle school, Karasuno, his time in Rio. And everytime he asked he would listen to Shoyo with the utmost attention. Laugh when Shoyo told him something ridiculous, comment in when he found something interesting, and stay silent when Shoyo told him something that was serious.

It was...different.

It wasn’t like talking to Yachi or Tadashi. They were his friends and they were supposed to be there and listen to him. They were there with him when he went through the years of his highschool and experienced everything. 

It was different to talk to someone like this and have them  _ listen  _ to you. To have them  _ see  _ you the way Atsumu sees Shoyo. 

Atsumu would offer his own stories in return. He would insert it off-handedly in between Shoyo’s stories or when they’re alone.

Things like how Atsumu and Osamu shared everything their entire life; parents, room, friends, and volleyball. Then one day it changed. How Atsumu is still in a way mad at his brother even though he understands. How he used to sneak and eat junk foods even though he wasn’t supposed to. 

So many little things and things that weren’t so little.

They would spend hours talking about things. Anything and everything.

Things, Shoyo realised, he never talked about with Kageyama.

* * *

“What was the hardest part about living there?”

“The loneliness. It was hard to live in a place where I was surrounded by people that didn’t speak the language I spoke and I didn’t speak theirs either.” 

“Sounds hard. Your friends must have texted you right?”

“They all did. It made it a bit easier.”

“You have nice friends.”

“I guess I do.”

Shoyo didn’t usually lie. But he just didn’t feel like being honest about this part. He did have good friends and most of them did text him often.

Most.

He didn’t mention it to Atsumu how one of them never replied to his texts properly after a few months.

* * *

Atsumu was a good cook. Not as good as his twin (for obvious reasons) but he was good. He would often come over to Shoyo’s, armful of groceries and a huge smile. He would make Shoyo stay away while he cooked. The most he would allow Shoyo to do was cut the vegetables. 

It would always be amusing and make Shoyo laugh as he watched Atsumu move around in his kitchen, saying ridiculous things as he cooked dinner for the both of them.

Right before Atsumu would be done he would call Shoyo to ask him to set up plates for both of them. 

The dishes would be done by Shoyo followed by Shoyo joining Atsumu on the couch with a cup of milk, because drinking was strictly off limits during the on-seasons.

Atsumu would wrap his arms around Shoyo and pull him close. 

They would spend the rest of the night like this. First on the couch then the bed.

But still together.

* * *

Shoyo didn’t date while he was in Brazil. That didn’t mean he spent the two years alone. He did have casual flings with people. People he met in clubs, people he played with on the beach, people he only met once like the Great King but they were all simple things. It would start with a smile, followed by a drink or two, then the bed and in the morning it would be a goodbye. 

It’s not as if Shoyo wasn’t okay with it. He knew he wasn’t there forever. He was fine with the one night stands. 

But sometimes he would look at Heitor and Nice and he would feel this twinge of want. Wanting something that was a bit more meaningful than just sex.

Something more than just talking about volleyball while walking home.

* * *

There were things that Shoyo learned about Atsumu. 

Atsumu liked to sleep in and would be cranky (more than usual) if someone woke him up during his off days. Atsumu liked japanese food more than western. He didn’t have much of a sweet tooth but he loved ice cream. He talked in his sleep, incoherent mumblings, often calling out to his brother and sometimes even Shoyo. He disliked horror movies purely because of the blood and gore not the ghosts or demons. He had a thing for romance and would often make Shoyo watch some random romcom with him.

Atsumu liked when Shoyo laughed at his jokes. His eyes would crinkle up when he smiles. His eyes would shine with happiness whenever someone praised him. He would look extremely beautiful whenever he laughed or smiled but Shoyo never said it. He didn’t think he needed to help inflate Atsumu’s already inflated ego.

Atsumu was also insecure. Shoyo learned that the hard way when they lost a game and Atsumu blamed himself for the bad serve and toss. He had this thirst to be better but at the same time a bit of a fear.

Atsumu knew he was good but at times he would forget that it was okay to make mistakes too.

It was okay though.

Shoyo liked it. He liked that Atsumu wasn’t all flawless. He liked that he could see the flaws in the ‘perfect’ Miya Atsumu. 

Shoyo liked how he was the only one allowed to know all these about Miya Atsumu.

* * *

When Shoyo invited Atsumu to visit Miyagi with him, the latter had looked so happy that it made Shoyo’s heart beat faster.

Atsumu had mentioned before that he would like to see Shoyo’s hometown and the places that he mentions in his stories, so Shoyo had thought that inviting him to join him wouldn’t be a bad idea.

Turns out it wasn’t with the way Atsumu was smiling. To the point even Omi-san looked at both of them in disgust (usually he just ignores them) and walked away. But Omi-san gave Atsumu disgusted looks every so often. Atsumu would insist that’s how he showed his love since Atsumu was apparently Omi-san’s best friend on the team but Shoyo wasn’t so sure.

The visit to Miyagi was brief.

During the entire time Atsumu was extremely helpful to Shoyo’s mother, playing soccer with his sister (he played soccer?!), walking around the town with Shoyo as he pointed out things to Atsumu.

It was nice. It was really nice. It was nice to bring home someone like Atsumu who was good. Who held Shoyo’s hand firmly and didn’t let him go.

* * *

The hardest part of being in Miyagi was when he went to Karasuno. He met Coach Ukai and Takeda sensei. Greeted the new team who looked at Atsumu, starstruck and probably a bit in love. Atsumu seemed quite happy about it.

It was okay to be there when he was greeting them all and just showing Atsumu his old gym.

It was hard when they insisted on seeing them play. When Shoyo had to play again in that gym after years and it was without his old teammates.

It was without the setter who was with him for three years in this gym. The person with whom Shoyo had his most precious memories of his youth. 

He knew it. He did know that Kageyama wasn’t there with him. But in that moment when he got that toss and he spiked it and fell back down on the ground again, he looked to his side hoping and hoping but it wasn’t the dark haired boy by his side.

No, he moved away from being by Shoyo’s side ages ago.

Now there’s someone else standing by his side. Someone so different but there. Always there.

Shoyo watches Atsumu smile at him, proudly and smiles back.

* * *

He is quiet on the way home. 

Atsumu doesn’t push him. Doesn’t needle him to tell him what’s wrong.

Shoyo suspects he knows.

Atsumu doesn’t ask. So Shoyo doesn’t say.

Atsumu just holds him later when they’re in Shoyo’s room.

* * *

The worst part was when they played against Adlers. It wasn’t during the game but the before and after. 

The before when he finally saw Kageyama after years and it hit him. It all hit him again. The same affection and the pain of seeing him. It was one thing to see him on TV but another to see him in front of him. He wasn’t the same Kageyama. But he was. He wasn’t and he was. His smile was different. His eyes were different. But he was just as determined as the old Kageyama. 

The after when he realised that his Kageyama was gone. That the person in front of him was someone who was so different from the boy Shoyo knew and loved. He was proud of Kageyama. To see him shine the way he deserved to. 

But the pain grew and grew. It grew until he felt like he couldn’t breathe, Loving someone is supposed to be beautiful. Then why did it hurt so much?

He was the last in the locker room. Waiting for the others to just leave so that he can walk home alone. He didn’t want to go to the celebration. He wanted to be alone. 

He didn’t realise until he felt the arms around him that Atsumu had appeared.

“You don’t have to worry about looking okay anymore. The Adlers and MSBY have all left. Tobio-kun left.”

Shoyo remains still.

“I can’t see your face like this. So you won’t hurt me by crying now Shoyo.”

“Atsumu..”

“You still love Tobio-kun don’t you?”

That’s when Shoyo started crying. He clinged onto Atsumu’s arms around him and cried.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you saying sorry? You can’t force yourself to love someone back Shoyo.”

Atsumu had let Shoyo cry and then wiped his tears. He had called the team and told them that Shoyo and he would head back together.

He made sure that Shoyo reached home safely. That he drank water and got into the bed before Atsumu left.

Shoyo almost asked him to stay.

He knew Atsumu would stay if he asked him to.

He didn’t.

* * *

Atsumu pretended that day didn’t happen. They both went on as per usual. He wasn’t careful around him. Shoyo was thankful for that.

Atsumu didn’t break up with him either.

He stayed with him. Still brought him tea and cooked for him. Cuddled him and kissed him. Made him laugh. 

He did everything he did for Shoyo.

It was reassuring in a way that things were never for Shoyo. The fact that he was there for him even when he knew that Shoyo had cared for Kageyama so much.

It was both reassuring and painful.

* * *

“Why are you still with me?”

“...do you not want that?”

“It’s not about me is it? It’s about you.”

“Because I love you.”

“...Even when you know-”

“That there is someone else? Yes. I believe we have capabilities of falling over and over again. And this time when you fall Shoyo I want you to fall for me. So yes.”

“I don’t know if it’s stupid or commendable.”

“My brother says it’s both.”

“That seems to be your thing.”

“Is it a bad thing?”

“No...it’s not.”

* * *

It’s really not a bad thing. 

* * *

Shoyo had woken up early that day and he had stayed in bed. Stayed and watched as the sun slowly lit up his room. As the light fell on Atsumu’s face and highlighted it. 

Atsumu was beautiful. He was always beautiful. 

When he was 17 and arrogant. When he was 18 and won against Karasuno, gloating as he looked at Shoyo. Now when he is 22 and plays on the court, when he laughs with Shoyo, when he is standing in Shoyo’s kitchen cooking for them, and when he is in Shoyo’s bed sleeping peacefully.

He was so beautiful it made Shoyo breathless. 

And he kept on staring at him until Atsumu woke up. Slowly blinking and looking at Shoyo dazedly before smiling at him.

_ Oh. _

* * *

“I like you.”

Atsumu stops chopping the meat and looks at him. 

“What?” He asked.

“I said I like you. A lot. Romantically if that wasn’t obvious. I think I have for a while now. I just didn’t realise it.” 

Atsumu didn’t say anything. He just stared at Shoyo for a while before resuming his task.

“What makes you say that? How are you so sure?”

“Because I look at you and I think this is what I want. I want you here with me. I want you to cook for me and only me. I want to be the only one who gets to know all your weird habits like hearing your mumblings when you sleep. I want to be the only one who gets to kiss you and to see you smile like that. I want to wake up and see you by my side everyday.”

Atsumu had stopped his task again but didn’t look at Shoyo. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands calmly before looking at Shoyo.

“I’m warning you now Shoyo I don’t take lightly to this. I’m a very selfish guy. So be sure about this. Because I won't let you go. Not ever.”

Shoyo could see how Atsumu had clenched his fists tightly and smiled.

“The last time I was with someone he let me go. He didn’t hold on to me. Even when I tried so hard to pull him back he let go. This time I’m hoping that you won’t do the same.”

Atsumu stayed quiet for a while before marching up to Shoyo and kissing him. He caressed Shoyo’s cheeks as he kissed him. When they pulled away Atsumu was smiling, his eyes shining the way it did when they had won a game.

“You can’t take it back anymore Shoyo. You’re all mine now.”

Shoyo laughed and pulled him back again.

* * *

Loving Miya Atsumu is so different from loving Kageyama Tobio. And it’s good. It’s okay because Shoyo understands now that you love different people in different ways. Atsumu isn’t meant to replace Kageyama. No one can do that. Kageyama was someone who had Shoyo’s youth and will always have a place in his heart. But they changed and Shoyo was still trying to chase a love that wasn’t even love anymore. 

Instead there was someone right beside him who loved him and cared for him. Who wanted to make him happy.

And Shoyo was happy now. He was playing volleyball and he was home again. He had his friends and he had someone who made him happy.

That’s what love is. At least, to him that’s what love is.

To find the one that makes you happy.

* * *

“I love you.”

“You have no idea how long I waited to hear you say this.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No. Don’t. It’s okay. I am happy with this. Are you?”

“With you? Always.”

“Good. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed that crap.  
> Things I would like to point out about the fic.  
> 1\. the timeline may be confusing but I intended to make it look like Shoyo sort of joined MSBY very early and there was a long, long time before they played against the Adlers.  
> 2\. At first i wanted to write more kagehina parts to sort of show Shoyo's past with him more? But then I realised I didn't wanna do that because I rather write Shoyo thinking about Atsumu 24/7 instead of the past.  
> That's all.   
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MlYAHINA) about Haikyuu:


End file.
